Fangirls
by GivingYouUp
Summary: Esta historia fue escrita por RedRoseRulez37 yo solo la traduje porque amo este fanfic. Lean si quieren.


**Hola este fanfiction fue escrito por "RedRosesRulez37" yo solo lo traduje porque amo esta historia. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo lo hice. **

Hoy se suponía que fuera normal

Hoy suponía que fuera relajante

Definitivamente no salio como el quería.

El peleador ventus no quería pasar su fin de semana huyendo de las locas _fans. _

Shun Kazami siempre supo el peligro del sexo opuesto. Sabía que siempre hay que tener cuidado con las chicas porque son _frágiles _y _delicadas. _Dudaba si las _fans _contaban, pero el fue criado para ser un caballero. Pero él no iba a estar cerca de las psicópatas. Shun se precipito entre las personas y árboles tratando de escapar. Los gritos de las _fans_ eran cada vez más suaves y suspiro de alivio. Vio una cabeza roja familiar más adelante. "Alice !"

La chica se dio vuela y lo saludo. Llevaba una boina blanca y un vestido color verde lima con chatitas blancas. "Hola Shun, ¿Cómo estás hoy?" -Pregunto Alice. Teniendo su perfecto cabello negro en desorden, su ropa también, y sus ojos desorbitados por el miedo. Ella conocía este aspecto muy bien. _Fans. _Ella lo miro con una mirada de complicidad. "Voy a adivinar, te encontraste con tus admiradoras."

Shun cerró los ojos "Por supuesto que me las encontré ¿Con quien mas seria?" Alzó sus brazos al aire. Sus ojos ónice mostrando molestia y una pista pequeña de miedo. "Me están acechando! Fui al baño y había una multitud que me esperaba" Alice se estremeció pensando en la imagen.

"¿Que se supone que haremos?" Preguntó Alice. Shun se encogió de hombros y miro alrededor. Solo un par de personas estaban cerca y no había signos de admiradoras en cualquier lugar. Se paso la mano por el pelo desordenado.

-Supongo que podríamos comer algo- Shun le sonrío, la tomó de la mano y suavemente la llevo hacía el restaurante mas cercano. Alice se ruborizo y miro hacia abajo. Entraron por la puerta y estaba bastante lleno. El camarero les dio la bienvenida "Hola. Mi nombre es Joey y seré su camarero hoy" El solo miro Alice y Shun frunció el ceño. Joey colocó dos menús abajo con dos vasos de agua y le quiño un ojo a Alice. "Volveré a tomar su orden". Luego salió y entro en la cocina. Shun miró a la dirección que el _niño _había ido. _Igual que el infierno dejaría que saliera con mi Alice. _Shun parpadeo sorprendido ante el pensamiento y sonrió _Si mi Alice. _

Alice miro a Shun con una expresión preocupada "Shun estas muy callado" ella toma su mano sobre la mesa "¿Hay algo mal?" Shun mira hacia otro lado con un leve toque de rubor.

"Estoy bien Alice, simplemente no me gusta este lugar" Alice miro a su alrededor y no vio nada malo con el restaurante. El lugar estaba pintado de un color marrón oscuro con algunas fotos de los propietarios anteriores y algunos recuerdos en la pared. Habia camareros y camareras tomando los pedidos y llevándolos. Su cerebro hizo un _clic _y, de repente ella comenzó a reírse. Shun la miro preocupado "¿Estas bien?" Alice solo se cubrió la boca para ahogar la risa.

Después de unos segundos de risa y miradas extrañas finalmente se calmó. Alice miro a Shun a los ojos. "¿Estas celoso?" Pregunto con seriedad.

Shun se burlo y dijo "No" pero la pequeña pizca de rojo lo delataba. Shun se asomó a la ventana mirando a la gente que caminaba _¿Qué es ese ruido? _Sus ojos ónice ligeramente se ensancharon al reconocer el ruido, sacó a Alice del restaurante y comenzó a correr. Alice trataba de correr mientras mantenía sostenía su sombrero. Después de asegurarlo era capaz de correr al lado de Shun.

Alice abrió la boca para preguntarle porque corría, pero fue interrumpida por gritos. SHUN! ¿Por qué huyes de nosotras? Las _fans _los estaban alcanzando, Shun se detuvo un instante y tomo a Alice estilo recién casados. Alice se ruborizo y oculto el rostro en el pecho de Shun. Shun casi tropieza en su sorpresa por lo que Alice había echo, después de recobrar su compostura, se apretó a su alrededor y empezó a correr mas rápido. 

Corrieron hasta el parque y Shun se subió a una rama de un árbol grueso. Él miraba a las admiradoras que lo buscaban y suspiro de alivio al ver que lo buscaban en un área diferente. Salto de inmediato y fue emboscado _Mierda, no me esperaba esto._

"SHUNIKINS! Ahí estas" las _fans _vieron a una chica extraña en sus brazos y una admiradora preguntó "¿Quién es esa chica, cariño?" Las demás asintieron con la cabeza, también querían saber.

Shun bajo a Alice y rodeo su cintura con los brazos "Ella es mi novia" dijo sin rodeos. Algunas _fans _se desmayaron y otras se quedaron sin aliento.

Una _fan _los señalo con el dedo y dijo "No te creo! Demuéstralo" Shun sonrío y bajo la cabeza hasta la de Alice. Alice se puso roja de la cercanía, pero llevo su cabeza hacia arriba para satisfacer los labios de Shun. Hubo unos gritos fuertes que provenían de las _fans. _Los dos peleadores se quedaron allí con los brazos alrededor uno del otro en la dicha completa.

Alice se apartó "Te amo" Él sonrío y la besó de nuevo.

"Yo también te amo"

**P.D: Amo esta historia. 3 Chau :* **


End file.
